thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White
thumb The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White (Дочь Зла: Белая Новелла) — '''это краткий рассказ, включенный в ограниченном издании The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, выпущен 24 февраля 2011 года. Эта манга была написана Akuno-P и иллюстрированна CAFFEIN. Это подробный рассказ о том как Кларисса воспринимает поклонника Микаэлы, Кайла. '''The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White悪ノ娘 白のノヴェレッテ is a short story included with the limited edition purchase of The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, released on February 24, 2011. That manga was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by CAFFEIN. It elaborates upon Clarith's perception of Michaela's apparent suitor, Kyle. Brief plot Note: Improved summary pending until full translations are acquired. Стоило Клариссе увидеть, как Кайл вручает подарок Микаэле, она начала переживать, что Микаэла в него влюбится и после свадьбы он к ней будет относиться, как к мусору. Когда Кайл пригласил Микаэлу на свидание, Кларисса проследила за ними, пытаясь от него избавиться, в результате чего альбиноска падает в воду и Кайл её спасает. Позже, когда Кил и Кайл встречаются с Сони Эльфен, пьяная Кларисса врывается и начинает орать на Кайла, на что Кил приказывает ей прекратить, из-за чего Кларисса начинает оскорблять Кила. Чуть позже она идет к фонтану и присаживается, рыдая и вновь извиняясь за то, что ещё жива, Микаэла следит за ней, утешает и говорит ей, что не смотря ни на что, она все ещё самый замечательный человек, которого когда-либо встречала. Растроганная Кларисса сквозь пьяные слезы признается Микаэле в любви. Тем временем в Люцифении, Аллен подает закуску Рилиан. After seeing Michaela receiving a gift from Kyle, Clarith becomes worried that she will fall for him and that he will throw her away like trash once he gets married. When Kyle ask Michaela out, Clarith follows them and tries to get rid of him, but eventually ends up falling into the water and Kyle saves her. Later when Keel and Kyle are meeting with Thorny Elphen, a drunk Clarith rushes in and berates Kyle, Keel orders her to stop and Clarith ends up verbally abusing him instead. Later she goes to a fountain and sits down,sobbing and once again apologizes for being alive, Michaela follows her, comforting her and tells her she is still the most wonderful person she's ever met. Clarith becomes touched and drunkenly cries that she loves her. Meanwhile in Lucifenia, Riliane is served snack by Allen. Сharacters *Кларисс *Микаэла *Кил Фризис *Кайл Марлон *Сонни Элфен *Рилиан Люцифен Д'Отриш *Аллен Абадония Interesting facts Сonceptualization and origin *Новелетта - это длинный короткий рассказ, либо короткая новелла. *A novelette is a long short story or a short novel. *Фраза которую используют в рекламной иллюстрации, weiße novellette, ''это немецкая фраза "Novelette of White" (Белая Новелетта). *The phrase used in the promotional illustration, ''weiße novellette, is German for "Novelette of White". Curiously *Иллюстратор манги, CAFFEIN, является создателем Yowane Haku, вокалоида, представляющего Кларисс. *The manga's illustator, CAFFEIN, is the creator of Yowane Haku, Clarith's representive Vocaloid derivative. Gallery Illustrations= Novelette001.png|Michaela worrying about Kyle's engagement present Novelette004.png|Clarith attempting numerous hairbrained schemes on Kyle Novelette008.png|A drunken Clarith verbally assaulting Kyle |-| Misc= NovelettePromoCAFFEIN.png|Иллюстрация к новелле. Художник - CAFFEIN References Категория:Рассказы Категория:Книги Категория:Манга